<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the solar opposites dine out by symbionic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801670">the solar opposites dine out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbionic/pseuds/symbionic'>symbionic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Solar Opposites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Freeform, Get Together, I had to make some stuff up, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pet Names, Surprise Ending, emotionally constipated gay aliens, my usual sad terry brainworm, rips off macdennis calls it original content, they go on a date basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbionic/pseuds/symbionic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So… what did you say this was, again?" Korvo asked casually, glancing at the menu in his hands.</p>
<p>Terry gently poured some wine in his and his partner's glass "Well, the humans call this… a date."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the solar opposites dine out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>canon legends</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korvo settled comfortably in his seat, looking around with moderate amusement. Terry laughed softly at his partner.</p>
<p>"Wow, this place looks... expensive." he observed, impressed.</p>
<p>Terry straightened himself up a little. "Oh, it is." he admitted with pride.</p>
<p>"How did you manage to make a reservation for it on such short notice?"</p>
<p>"I have my ways… you know humans can't say no to me…" he explained smugly.</p>
<p>Korvo cracked up with the usual unique laugh of his. "Yeah, sure."</p>
<p>Terry smiled, delighted.<br/>A waiter brought the bottle of white wine they had previously ordered.</p>
<p>"Hellooo baby!" Terry cheered, reaching to grab it.</p>
<p>Korvo's laughter settled into a soft chuckle as Terry struggled with the bottle to get it open, fumbling with both his hands and making strained sounds all the while.<br/>Then finally, a <em>pop</em>.</p>
<p>"So… what did you say this was, again?" Korvo asked casually, glancing at the menu in his hands.</p>
<p>Terry gently poured some wine in his and his partner's glass "Well, the humans call this… a date."</p>
<p>"A date, hm?" Korvo held the glass in his hand and sipped, tasting it around his mouth "What's the purpose of it? Is it some sort of earth ritual?"</p>
<p>"Kind of." the green alien shifted in his seat and leaned closer "They do it to express affection... and stuff. You know how on Shlorp you invite your lifemate to the communal food gatherings? ...This is fancier though."</p>
<p>"Your lifemate?" Korvo stiffened, flustered.</p>
<p>"Well, usually, yes, but I thought it would be fine if… if we did it. Not saying we are lifemates!" he raised his hands defensively "We're just... you know, hanging out. Bros before hoes they say on earth. I think." he chuckled, not entirely convinced himself "And besides, you really need to relax a bit, big guy. I know how stressed you get working on that ship. So let's just chill, baby boy."</p>
<p>"Hm…" Korvo's shoulders lowered "I am pretty stressed."</p>
<p>"See? All's good, dawg." Terry beamed at him reassuringly and went back to look at the menu. </p>
<p>All the dishes sounded alien to him and he was having trouble recognizing any of the names. It felt like taking a test he hadn't studied for. So he carefully took his time reading all the ingredients in every single one, to make sure he didn't accidentally order something nasty.<br/>He wondered how Korvo was doing, but didn't dare ask.<br/>His alien buddy already had a hard time with earth culture, he didn't want to make him feel any more inadequate.<br/>Despite his own love for this planet, he found it was often hard to adjust to the little things. Still, it was exciting to learn. Rarely discouraging.</p>
<p>Korvo cleared his throat, clearly trying to strike a conversation. "Hmm, so... why this restaurant of all places? I pinned you more as a… McDonald's type." he observed absentmindedly.</p>
<p>"Busted." Terry answered in a sing song tone, then his lips curled into an embarrassed smile "I did consider that…" his clammy hands turned the page, trying to hide his face a little for what he knew he was going to say next "I know you're not a fan, though. I wanted to make it good for both."</p>
<p>Korvo hummed. "Well, thanks." he smiled back, amused, and went back to look at the food choices in front of him.</p>
<p>Terry brought a sip of wine to his mouth as he gazed at his partner and paused to notice how cute Korvo was with his brows furrowed, trying to make sense of the dishes. He was sure if anyone would look at him now, he'd see stars in his eyes.<br/>Suddenly, Korvo put down the menu gently. That small gesture startled Terry out of his daydream.</p>
<p>"How does the salmon sound?"</p>
<p>He blinked slowly, processing the question. "Y'know what, sounds great." Terry exhaled, "...I'll take that too." he puffed, relieved about not having to choose in the end.</p>
<p>Closing the menu and putting it down, he rested his hand on the table and checked his phone with the other, while Korvo gazed around some more at the fancy decor.<br/>When Terry set the phone down his eyes caught a glimpse of Korvo's hand, laying dangerously close to his own. So close to brushing against each other.<br/>He felt his face warm up as the contact high started to settle in his chest.<br/>'<em>No big deal, Terry, snap out of it.</em>'</p>
<p>He leaned ever so slightly forward to lace their fingers together, making it seem as casual as he could. Unlocking his phone once again and pretending to play candy crush on it like his heart wasn't pounding fervently in his head and his breath wasn't getting caught up in his throat. <br/>He wished the sparkly pink rectangle in his hand could hide the growing warmth in his cheeks.</p>
<p>Korvo didn't seem to mind at all, just tapping rhythmically with his free hand and humming at the sights around. Terry sighed quietly with relief.<br/>What was he thinking? He had never felt this flustered when interacting with Korvo before, but this felt different. More intimate.<br/>Maybe this was why humans thought dates were purely romantic.</p>
<p>As Terry made that observation in his mind, he noticed the small arrangement of red roses staring back at him, occupying the space between the two of them.<br/><em>'For heaven's sake,'</em> he huffed, rolling his eyes, '<em>of course.</em>'</p>
<p><br/>Time passed as they enjoyed each other's company and made small talk.</p>
<p>Finally they ordered, and before they knew it, there the salmon was, steaming hot right in front of them. It looked juicy and delicate. It surely smelled fresh.</p>
<p>Terry had dejectedly released Korvo's hand right before the waiter had approached them to serve them, and it felt empty even with cutlery in it.</p>
<p>"I wonder what the replicants are up to, at home." Korvo noted before taking a bite.</p>
<p>Terry's stopped in his tracks, mouth still full "I'm sure they're fine, the babysitter seemed nice." he swallowed, not to free his mouth, as he went to devour more right away "She has my number though, in case anything happens."</p>
<p>Korvo nodded "You really thought of everything." his face lit up with an impressed smile.</p>
<p>"Sure did!" Terry replied, chipper. "Ya havin' fun bud?"</p>
<p>"Yes, this is nice…" the blue alien trailed off.</p>
<p>Terry paused and narrowed his eyes, noticing the weird tone. He tilted his head. </p>
<p>"...But?" the air escaping his lungs getting stuck in his throat as he felt suddenly uneasy.</p>
<p>"But nothing. It's nice." Korvo replied, staring down at his plate, sounding unconvinced. "What are we doing, Terry?"</p>
<p>Terry swallowed, mouth dry "W-What do you mean?" he hesitated.</p>
<p>Korvo calmly raised his head to meet his gaze. "Like, what is this?"</p>
<p>Terry chuckled nervously, rolling his eyes "It's a date, silly, I told you."</p>
<p>"So it's romantic? ...I just want you to be honest with me." Korvo inquired, seemingly unfazed by the discussion.</p>
<p>"Is- Is it romantic? Is it romantic..." Terry stammered and tapped his chin, he then went for another bite, stalling. "Well, do- would you want it to be? Not that it is, but, if- if it were."</p>
<p>Korvo looked at him fondly "I guess… I think it would be fine." he concluded with a small nod.</p>
<p>Terry's eyes widened. He could not believe what he had just heard.</p>
<p>"Wh- Really?" he choked.</p>
<p>Korvo's eyebrows furrowed in worry and hurt "... is it not, Terry?" he probed, suddenly questioning if maybe he had misread what was happening.</p>
<p>"No!" Terry shrieked, then realized by the panic in Korvo's eyes that he had blurted out the wrong answer "I mean, yes! I- I mean-" he groaned and took a breath "It's fine!" he answered in a shout, coming off more aggressive than he wanted.</p>
<p>Korvo stared at him apprehensively "...I'm confused."</p>
<p>"Korvo," Terry held his hand instinctively, the fork in the blue alien's hand leaving his weakening grasp and landing on the plate with a clinking sound "yes, of course it's fine. It's more than fine, i-it's what I wanted. I just…" his voice grew smaller and higher in pitch "I didn't know if you wanted it, as well."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me, Terry?" he bristled, "I thought I was being pretty obvious. I mean, this is a <em>date</em>. As you said."</p>
<p>"I know! It is!" Terry cried out. "And I love you! I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>Korvo retracted his hand a little, not enough for Terry to let go. His face a deep shade of blue.</p>
<p>"...Okay, phew, glad we got that out of the way." Terry averted his gaze for a moment, then looked back and saw him just as embarrassed as he was, if not more. "Really, I'm glad."</p>
<p>"M-Me too."</p>
<p>Terry let go of his hand and went back to eating, still sweating bullets. "...Well, this is insane."</p>
<p>"Earth is insane."</p>
<p>"Exactly! Something like this could have never happened… on Shlorp." Terry observed, then immediately bit his tongue. Korvo didn't like it when people talked negatively about their homeworld. </p>
<p>His breathing accelerated with worry. <br/>Deep down he felt like he was always one wrong word away from ruining everything, all they shared together, their relationship… and tonight. He didn't want to ruin their night.</p>
<p>But Korvo didn't answer.</p>
<p>In fact, Korvo didn't even look mad. <br/>No, he was staring pensively at his plate, which was now almost empty.</p>
<p>"You know… I miss Shlorp." he mumbled.</p>
<p>The green alien blinked slowly, now realizing what was happening. </p>
<p>"...I know you do." Terry spoke softly, trying to sound comforting, filling his partner's glass some more. The wine pouring down being the only sound ringing in their ears for a moment.</p>
<p>Terry felt something tug at his heartstrings, a sense of distress, like all he wanted to do was protect Korvo from ever experiencing hurt like he was in this moment.<br/>And most of all he felt at fault for this turn of events.</p>
<p>"But…" he continued, "...look at what we have here." he smiled reassuringly at him but couldn't hide the tinge of sadness in his eyes. He prayed Korvo couldn't tell. "We're lucky."</p>
<p>"I know, it's just… you know."</p>
<p>Terry nodded, yet couldn't help but feel a distance set in between them. </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't miss his home planet, and would've been perfectly content never thinking about it ever again. <br/>He wished he could make Korvo feel better, feel like he did.<br/>He had tried so hard to show him the many joys of earth… with little to no avail. <br/>He often found him looking absently in the distance, his mind somewhere else, lightyears away.</p>
<p>"I know." he swallowed that uncomfortable feeling with more wine, lying for his own sake.</p>
<p>"But… tonight was nice. I had fun." Korvo smiled. "Thank you, I really needed it."</p>
<p>Terry chuckled, scratching at the back of his head. "It's alright."</p>
<p>"No, I'm serious. I needed this." Korvo added, then tapping his mouth with the napkin. "I love you. Really."</p>
<p>"Ah- well," Terry faltered "we should, uh, do this again sometime, then."</p>
<p>Korvo nodded. "Definitely."</p>
<p>"...Your pick, next time?" Terry proposed tentatively.</p>
<p>The blue alien squinted at him "For the location?" he murmured contemplatively, letting the question hang in the air for a while as he tapped his fingers on his chin "I was thinking… McDonald's." he grinned playfully.</p>
<p>Terry sputtered and burst into laughter, tears in his eyes. "No you weren't!" he took breaths like he was gonna suffocate "No way. Nuh uh, don't lie. Come on, man."</p>
<p>Korvo raised his hands defensively "Hear me out! It's true I may not be the biggest fan… but!" he took a pause and finally relaxed his shoulders, speaking more quietly "Well, I know you like it. I wanted to make it up to you. You know? You've been so nice to me."</p>
<p>"You sly bastard…" Terry teared up "I'd love that."</p>
<p>"I knew you would." he smiled confidently.</p>
<p>As they grew comfortable with each other just enjoying the silence, they noticed the room wasn't actually silent at all.</p>
<p>Down at the corner, Terry noticed a pianist playing some soft, lulling tune. It wasn't anything annoying or loud, so the alien chalked that up as to why he hadn't noticed sooner. That and… the way their night had turned crazy so fast.</p>
<p>He wondered if Korvo had noticed it, and then if Korvo liked piano music at all.<br/>It was weird, the way every single new thing about earth he discovered, his first thought was always whether Korvo would enjoy it or not. Going down the aisles doing grocery shopping, he never looked for what he liked, but he eyed every product wondering if that would be the one Korvo would love the most.<br/>And then maybe, with enough discoveries, he could be swayed to admit that, just maybe, earth wasn't so bad after all.</p>
<p>Another thing Terry did, and was rather embarrassed of admitting to anyone, was looking into all the ways humans expressed romantic interest for their partners. Everything was so different on this weird planet, not at all like Shlorp, where you would pick your partner based on mathematically calculated compatibility and then got the union officialized right away.<br/>But regardless, that was how he had discovered the concept of "dates" in the first place.<br/>A flick through a magazine leading to a hulu binge leading to countless google searches and endless distractions along the way.</p>
<p>He found that humans believe in the concept of soulmates… and instantly fell in love with the idea. He wholeheartedly believed that's what him and Korvo were, because what else would you call two people fated to live together after their planet decided to assign them to the same mission? It was meant to be.<br/>So he devoured all the romcom movies he could find, but didn't really expect his date to go anything like them.</p>
<p>He also found out that the humans' own way to officialize their unions was… to get married. A weird concept, marriage. <br/>Terry was fascinated. He wished to one day celebrate one with Korvo, officialize their union the earth way, but he wasn't sure Korvo would be thrilled by the idea.<br/>He was all about traditions, so he was almost certain he would've wanted it done the shlorpian way.<br/>Terry didn't mind, as long as they were together, but he couldn't help fantasizing about it.<br/>Him and Korvo, walking down the "aisle"... wearing matching suits… exchanging rings… throwing the bouquet… or was that something only the brides did? Would churches even officialize an alien wedding at all? He didn't really care, at the end of the day, he just liked thinking about it.<br/>He could skip the ceremonies and just buy matching rings… but admittedly, Terry loved parties.</p>
<p>When he turned to look at Korvo, he found him staring tenderly back at him, eyes absolutely filled with love. Neither of them looked away.</p>
<p>"We should… ask for the check." Terry muttered, smitten.</p>
<p>"Oh, right." Korvo went to reach for his wallet, then called the attention of a waitress.</p>
<p>As he talked with her, Terry's mind was clouded with endless romantic thoughts, practically swimming in them.</p>
<p>Without thinking clearly, he went to hold his hand again, with both of his.</p>
<p>Korvo stuttered a little but otherwise remained composed and the waitress complied to his request with a small huff. Busy night.</p>
<p>"What's this for?" Korvo calmly turned to his green partner once she was gone.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Terry feigned innocence, wearing a naive, angelic expression.</p>
<p>Korvo laughed softly, and Terry could literally feel himself sink deeper in that warm and fuzzy feeling.</p>
<p>"I was just… thinking…" the green alien heard the words tumble out of his mouth before he could do anything to stop them. They were barely more than a whisper. With his thumbs he was drawing small circles on the back of his hands, and Korvo was enthralled. He couldn't believe they had ever been anything else than lovers when this felt so right.</p>
<p>Then, Terry's eyes flashed with sudden insecurity. He glanced down for a moment, catching himself just in time before he could say something he'd regret.  "It's… it's not important."</p>
<p>Korvo shook his head confidently. "No, I want to hear."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>The grip on his hands tightened. "Terry, it is important. Because you are."</p>
<p>A pause. The green alien blushed and his eyes grew wider.</p>
<p>"Okay… but don't get mad."</p>
<p>Korvo shook his head again. "Go on."</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. Was he really about to say it? There was no way Korvo would agree to it. He was just setting himself up for disappointment and hurt. Maybe he was gonna ruin their whole night, like he feared. But once again, he felt the words come out of him like they were dying to reach Korvo. He couldn't help it.</p>
<p><br/>"We should get married."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on twitter @korvytron if u like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>